Under the Moonlight
by Palas Lis
Summary: Seria uma noite comum, se não fosse pela linda lua cheia para despertar sentimentos antes desconhecidos. E, é claro, a preocupação com a namorada gripada. ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Rin e Sesshy›› ‹‹Presente para Mai Amekan››


_**Notas da Autora -**__ Olá, pessoas. XD Finalmente eu voltei a postar alguma coisa aqui. o.o _

_Um one, para variar. XD Eu adoro escrever oneshots. XDDD_

_Acho que vou colocar uma coletânea que escrevi para uma amiga de ones, todos apenas de cenas de beijos. o.o" Foi divertido escrever e talvez eu publique. Vamos ver. \o/_

_Revisado pela Mitz-chan. =P_

_Espero que gostem e comentem. |o|_

_Por enquanto, é só. =)_

_Até o próximo. o/_

_Beijos,  
__Lis_

_

* * *

_

-

_-_

**Under the Moonlight**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Mai Amekan_

_-_

_-_

Inokuma Sesshoumaru saltara do carro esporte preto ao estacioná-lo na garagem, caminhando em direção a sua casa em seguida. Num suspiro desanimado, ele tirou a chave do bolso e destravou a porta, entrando. Por um segundo, quando foi fechar a porta, viu a linda Lua cheia, brilhando intensamente, deixando a noite com um aspecto sereno e tranqüilo. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dele com a cena, mas sumiu completamente ao ver toda a casa no escuro.

Nakayama Rin não costumava ficar naquele escuro quando ficava sozinha em casa quando ele viajava a trabalho ou quando ficava até mais tarde na delegacia. Estranho. O rapaz caminhou diretamente para a sala ao ouvir música tocar. Por que toda a casa estava escura e apenas o rádio ligado? Ele achou o interruptor e não viu ninguém na sala. Isso era ainda mais estranho. No segundo seguinte, Sesshoumaru cruzava a casa com rápidas passadas para achar a namorada.

- Rin? – o rapaz chamou, preocupado.

Não houve resposta.

- Rin!

- Você chegou, Sesshy? – a menina saiu do quarto, arrastando os pés no chão.

- Sim. – ele se aproximou dela e suspirou. – Desculpe, Rin. Eu não sabia que ficaria o fim de semana todo fora. Se soubesse, teria mandado outra pessoa no meu lugar.

- Tudo bem. – Rin também suspirou e passou direto por ele para chegar à sala.

Ele a seguiu com os olhos dourados. Rin não era do tipo que aceitava as coisas sem uma boa e longa discussão antes – uma longa, _longa _discussão. Ainda mais que ela simplesmente detestava quando ele precisava viajar e sempre brigavam por causa disso, ou antes dele sair ou quando voltava – ou mesmo os dois. O que acontecera com sua namorada enquanto estava fora? Será que ela estava bem mesmo? Rin parecia meio abatida...

- Rin, você está bem? – Sesshoumaru tornou a perguntar, apenas virando o corpo para olhá-la se jogar de costas no sofá.

- Sim, Sesshy. – Rin respondeu e fechou os olhos, massageando a testa sem seguida. – E como você está?

- Bem... – ele continuou a encará-la, confuso.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Rin tossiu um pouco, para depois conseguir falar, não parecendo irritada como das outras vezes que ele chegara em casa.

- Um... – Sesshoumaru parecia desconfiado. – Estranho tipo de suicídio.

- Poxa, eu estava certa que seria um homicídio. – Rin falou, em tom divertido. – Sempre é um homicídio.

Sesshoumaru riu e se aproximou, sentando-se na berrada do sofá. Ele inclinou o corpo e beijou de leve os lábios dela, recebendo como resposta os braços dela em torno de seu pescoço e um murmuro cansado que escapou dela. Ele sorriu e fez menção de levantá-la do sofá para levá-la para cama, mas parou ao sentir a testa dela em sua bochecha e afastou um pouco o tronco para olhá-la melhor. Agora entendia o _porquê _daquela estranha atitude dela.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru olhou sério para ela.

- Que foi, Sesshy? – ela respondeu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Quer que arrume algo para você comer?

- Você não está bem.

- Não? – Rin gemeu e o olhou. – Eu estou bem, sim.

- Rin, sua teimosa. – Sesshoumaru falou, ainda mais sério. – Você está com febre. O que você está sentindo?

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem. – Rin falou, sentada no sofá para levar as duas mãos à cintura. – Não 'tá vendo, não?

- O que está sentindo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou novamente.

- Nada! – ela fez biquinho, infantilmente. – Por que essa desconfiança?

- Primeiro, você nem brigou comigo quando cheguei.

- Fala como se eu sempre brigasse quando você chega...

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Er... 'Tá, eu brigo, de vez enquanto... – Rin resmungou. Ele a olhou do mesmo jeito. – Certo, certo, mas isso não é motivo para achar que não estou me sentindo bem, Sesshoumaru!

- E, segundo e mais grave, você está queimando de febre. – ele falou, colocando a mão na testa dela.

- Não estou! – Rin se levantou e caminhou para a cozinha, pisando duro e retrucando. – Eu estou bem, Sesshoumaru!

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado antes de ir atrás dela. – Tudo isso é medo de ir ao hospital?

- E quem disse que eu tenho medo de hospital? – Rin se virou para ele não ver suas bochechas coradas.

- Não, claro que não... – Sesshoumaru foi irônico. – Então eu acho muito bom você me dizer o que está sentindo, antes que eu a leve à força para o hospital para descobrir.

- Sesshoumaru! – Rin se virou para ele; o rosto pálido contraído. – Você não faria isso!

- Sim, eu faria se fosse para te ver bem.

- E eu estou bem... – Rin falou, levando a mão à cabeça e ficando subitamente ainda mais pálida. – Muito bem...

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru a segurou antes que caísse no chão e a pegou no colo em seguida. – Vou te levar para o hospital agora mesmo.

- Não, Sesshoumaru! – ela se debateu nos braços dele, fracamente. – Eu não quero ir, por favor, não me leve!

Sesshoumaru suspirou desanimado e a carregou para o quarto, sob os protestos físicos e verbais dela. Ele a deitou na cama e ficou ao lado, em pé com uma mão no quadril, vendo-a puxar as pernas para a cama e abraçar os joelhos. Ele se sentou em seguida e colocou a mecha do cabelo escuro para trás da orelha dela, o que a fez levantar os olhos lacrimejantes para ele. O delegado suspirou desanimado e colocou o braço ao redor da cintura dela para puxá-la para perto de si.

- Rin, eu não te levo ao médico se contar o que está sentindo, para ir comprar um remédio. – Sesshoumaru falou, depositando um beijo na testa dela por cima da franja escura. – Por favor.

- Eu acho que 'tô gripada. – Rin falou, baixo, como uma criança com medo de levar uma bronca dos pais.

- Você tomou o sorvete que falei que não era para tomar porque ficaria doente. – Sesshoumaru suspirou, acariciando as costas dela, sentindo-a encolher ainda mais ao seu lado. – E acabou ficando doente mesmo.

- Não fica bravo com a Rin, não fica. – Rin pediu, num fio de voz. E riu em seguida, fracamente: – Eu deixei um pouco de sorvete para você.

- Você não tem jeito. – Sesshoumaru sorriu. – Faremos o seguinte: vou procurar algum remédio aqui para você, aí você toma e se não melhorar até amanhã cedo, vamos ao hospital.

- Você prometeu que não me levaria no hospital!

- Eu não prometi nada. – Sesshoumaru riu, afastando-se dela para procurar remédio. – Combinado?

- 'Tá bem! – Rin resmungou, estendendo a mão para ele em seguida. – Sesshy... Fica aqui comigo, fica?

Sesshoumaru sorriu e fechou as gavetas que abriu para procurar algum remédio para a namorada. Sabia que tinha remédios, precisava apenas descobrir em que lugar os guardara e isso não seria uma tarefa fácil. Ele se aproximou da cama e segurou a mão dela, beijando a costa antes de puxá-la pela cintura para se deitarem e cobrir o corpo pequeno dela. A menina se alinhou nos braços fortes dele, em busca de calor. Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo dela muito quente e também a menina tremer levemente de frio.

- Está assim desde que saí para revolver o caso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou; os dedos afundando nos cabelos longos dela.

- Não. – Rin fechou os olhos e levou a mão ao nariz para conter um espiro; a voz totalmente nasalada. – Acordei assim hoje.

- Devia ter me ligado que eu teria vindo mais cedo para casa. – Sesshoumaru falou.

- Não queria preocupá-lo. – Rin balbuciou, quase sem voz. – Quando fica preocupado não consegue prestar atenção ao que está fazendo e fico com medo de atrapalhar seu trabalho.

- Eu vou parar de fazer plantão na delegacia, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou; o tom culpado saindo mais claro do que queria.

- Sabe que fico preocupada quando sai para revolver esses casos loucos, mas... – Rin parou para espirar novamente. – Mas também sei que adora seu trabalho.

- E se tivesse acontecido algo mais grave com você?

- Mas não aconteceu. – Rin se esforçou para conseguir chegar aos lábios dele e beijá-los suavemente. – E agora você está aqui comigo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela e a viu fechar os olhos lentamente. Por alguns minutos, o rapaz ficou olhando-a, até vê-la pegar no sono. Rin respirava com dificuldade e tremia de frio, o que deixou o delegado Inokuma ainda mais preocupado. Com cuidado, ele se afastou dela e foi para a cozinha procurar por um remédio. Revirou a casa, mas não achou nada. A única coisa possível para ter acontecido era... Sesshoumaru suspirou desanimado. Rin os jogara fora, pois odiava remédios.

Também não a levaria ao hospital – a menos que piorasse. Ela tinha completo pavor de hospital e não queria vê-la com medo. O que poderia fazer, então? Sesshoumaru pensou por alguns segundos até lembrar que poderia fazer um chá. Será que um chá revolveria? Por sua total falta de opção, colocou água para ferver e procurou no armário algumas folhas que a madrasta usava para fazer chá e dera um pouco para ele tomar quando fosse preciso. Ele esperava que desse certo.

Sesshoumaru encostou o quadril no balcão da cozinha e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, esperando o chá ficar pronto. Os olhos dourados se desviaram da chaleira para olhar a lua pela janela. Uma bonita visão, e queria muito que Rin estivesse bem para se sentarem no banco da varanda da casa e poderem admirá-la juntos. Sabia como ela adorava olhar o céu noturno por horas, se possível, ainda mais quando a lua estava esplendorosa como naquela noite.

Ele suspirou desanimado ao pensar que não deveria mais ficar tanto tempo naquela delegacia fazendo plantão ou mesmo viajar para solucionar casos que os investigadores menos experientes não conseguiam revolver, para ficar mais tempo com Rin e evitar que acontecessem coisas como aquela gripe, ou até mesmo piores. Somente de pensar que algo aconteceria com a menina, sentia-se agoniado. E o fato de vê-la doente, fazia se sentir culpado por ser tão ausente.

A namorada teve uma crise de tosse que dava para ouvir da cozinha e ele olhou na direção do quarto; a preocupação visível no rosto contraído. O chá terminara de ferver e Sesshoumaru colocou em uma xícara com algumas colheres de açúcar e caminhou para o quarto. Rin continuava a dormir, mas respirava com dificuldade e parecia cansada. O rapaz se aproximou da cama e passou o braço pelo ombro dela, para fazê-la sentar e foi inevitável acordá-la.

- Rin, tome. – Sesshoumaru levou a xícara de chá à boca dela. – Você se sentirá melhor.

- O-obrigada, Sesshy... – Rin pegou a xícara com as duas mãos e se sentou na cama; a voz saindo nasalada. Ela tomou alguns goles do líquido quente e voltou os olhos castanhos para o namorado. – Está gostoso.

Rin sorriu fracamente para ele, enquanto tomava todo o chá. Após terminar, voltou a deitar, sendo coberta por ele com o cobertor. Ele sentou ao lado da namorada, olhando-a pegar no sono novamente e tirou a mexa do cabelo escuro do rosto dela. Aproveitou para colocar a mão no rosto e na testa dela para saber como estava a febre. Sentiu-se ainda mais preocupado quando percebeu que a menina estava extremamente quente. A febre não diminuíra nem um pouco, na verdade, parecia ter aumentado.

Sesshoumaru não dormiu a noite toda, ficou o tempo todo ao lado da menina febril e doente. Não tinha sono, mas mesmo se tivesse, não a deixaria sozinha, ficaria acordado para cuidar dela. Mesmo não querendo ser, a namorada era uma menina frágil e desprotegida, apesar do jeito genioso e teimoso dela. Ele beijou a testa dela e sorriu ao sentir que a temperatura havia baixando um pouco com o passar das horas, então se levantou e espreguiçou-se, caminhando para a varanda da casa.

Ele abriu a porta e se sentou no banco disposto no pequeno espaço antes da entrada casa. Os olhos dourados se voltaram para o céu claro pela lua cheia que brilhava intensamente. Sentia-se feliz, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Apesar de ter crescido sem a mãe que morrera quando ele era bebê, ver a ex-namorada morrer de forma trágica e perder o pai há pouco tempo, encontrara uma pessoa que o fazia feliz... Nakayama Rin era especial, importante para ele.

Um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios dele.

- Posso saber em quem está pensando parar ficar sorrindo sozinho?

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos para a porta e viu a morena com o cobertor enrolado no corpo. – Você devia estar deitada.

- Eu me sinto bem melhor. – ela se aproximou dele, ainda bem abatida e fraca, sorrindo. – Amanhã estarei pronta pra outra.

- Em você. – Sesshoumaru sorriu e a puxou para sentar em seu colo; Rin não mostrou resistência.

- Em mim? – ela olhou confusa para ele.

- Eu estava pensando em você, por isso estava sorrindo.

- Ah... – Rin corou totalmente com o comentário do namorado, sentindo o rapaz levar a mão em seu rosto e o acariciar. – E por que está aqui?

- Estava olhando o luar. – o delegado voltou os olhos para o céu.

- Está bonito. – a menina sorriu, olhando para o céu e deitando a cabeça no ombro do namorado. – Obrigada por cuidar de mim, Sesshy.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Sesshoumaru passou os braços pelo corpo dela, num abraço carinhoso. – Rin... Eu queria te falar uma coisa...

- O que foi, Sesshy? – ela fechou os olhos e afundou o rosto no pescoço dele. – Eu ainda tenho sono...

- Eu te amo.

Rin abriu os olhos de uma vez e se afastou um pouco para olhar para o namorado, como se ele fosse um fantasma. Sesshoumaru sorriu e beijou os lábios dela, mais de uma vez. Adorava quando ela o olhava com cara de surpresa, com os olhos piscando ligeiramente e a boca entreaberta. Era engraçado e encantador ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, tudo que ela fazia, para ele era engraçado e encantador. Até mesmo o jeito infantil e mimado dela, Sesshoumaru gostava.

- Você nunca falou isso antes. – Rin balbuciou, ainda abobalhada com a súbita declaração.

- Porque apenas agora percebi que realmente a amo. – Sesshoumaru falou, sorrindo. – E como é importante e especial para mim.

- Eu também te amo. – ela circulou o pescoço dele com os braços e beijou os lábios dele. – Sabe que sinto o mesmo por você, não é?

Sesshoumaru aproveitou para puxá-la para mais perto de si e aprofundar o beijo, beijando-a até deixá-la sem ar e precisar se afastar para respirar. Rin se acomodou no colo do namorado, com o cobertor ao redor do corpo e voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele; os olhos castanhos presos no bonito céu daquela noite agradável. Ambos olhavam o mesmo ponto: a lua cheia radiante. Era uma pena que logo o sol nasceria no horizonte e não poderiam mais admirar a lua.

- Rin, vamos entrar. – Sesshoumaru falou, mexendo-se para se levantar do banco. – Você ainda precisa descansar. Não quero que piore.

- Eu estou bem, Sesshy. – Rin suspirou cansada. – Mas vamos deitar que você precisa dormir. Sei que passou a noite toda acordado por minha causa.

- Sempre tão teimosa. – Sesshoumaru sorriu e a levou para o quarto no colo. – E não faça mais isso.

- Isso o quê? – ela piscou confusa ao ser colocada na cama.

- Ficar doente e me deixar preocupado. – Sesshoumaru sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela.

- Farei o possível. – Rin beijou os lábios dele e o abraçou. – Boa noite, Sesshy.

- Boa noite, Rin.

Sesshoumaru beijou a testa dela e depois fechou os olhos para dormir. Rin adormeceu antes, pois sentiu o corpo dela relaxar no seu braço e se sentiu mais tranqüilo para dormir também, ao saber que ela estava bem e dormia tranqüilamente dessa vez. Ele tornou a abrir os olhos e olhar pela janela o luar. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu. A lua seria a única testemunha do amor dos dois. A única que sabia como se amavam e como esse sentimento era verdadeiro. Tudo sob o luar.

-

-

**The End**

-

-

**_15 de Outubro de 2007 ~ __20 de Outubro de 2007 _**

-

-


End file.
